Una nueva vida
by MisterFantasma8
Summary: Los animatrónicos se despiertan en un basurero,pronto se daran cuenta de que la pizzería a sido cerrada,freddy deberá buscar una manera de salir adelante y y evitar el enfrentamiento entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno,he aqui una nueva historia de Five Nights at Freddys,espero que les guste,llamada una nueva vida,leanlo y dejen su review,no vemos abajo.**

-Me duele la cabeza,puf ¿do...donde estoy?¿Que a ocurrido?

Freddy se despertó en medio de un basurero,entonces bonnie se acercó y le miró con una sonrrisa

-¡chicos,se ha despertado¡

Dijo el conejo,foxy y chica se acercaron a el

-Arrrr capitan es bueno tenerte de vuelta

Dijo foxy con su tipico acento pirata

-vamos zorro¿quieres dejar ese estupido acento?

-¡callate pata pesada¡

-¿pueden calmarse,bonnie que a pasado?lo ultimo que recuerdo es que unos de mantenimiento no apagaron y ya no se que mas.

-sabes lo mismo que yo amigo.

Entonces chica paró de pelear con foxy se acercó a freddy y le susurró

-olle,vamonos nosotros tres y dejemos a ese pesado del pirata aqui solo.

-te e escuchado patita

-soy una gallina zorro pesado

-puf,la patita tiene muy malos humos

-Quereis parar de pelear chicos,somos una familia.

-si pues la patita es la hermana pesada.

-vamos,salgamos de aquí y busquemos la pizzeria

Dijo Bonnie poniendose de pie,fredy le siguió y detras hiban foxy y chica dandose empujones.

Se acercaron a la choza del guarda del basurero,freddy hiba a preguntar,pero foxy lo paró y dijo.

-Dejeme a mi capitan,como segundo de abordo suyo que soy yo me ocupo de esto

Entonces se acercó a la ventana y la golpeó con su garfio,el guarda se acercó y los miró

-¡No puede ser,los animatronicos

-¿marinero Mike?

-foxy,freddy,bonnie y chica¿Que haceis aqui?

-Nos despertamos aqui,que pasó y que haces de guarda en un bertedero

Dijo el oso,Mike salió de la choza

-Me despidieron y a vosotros os tiraron,el señor fazbear cayó en la bancarrota y bueno,aqui estamos amigos.

-balla¿y que pasó con la pizzeria?

-esta aun abierta,pero en la ruina,si quereis puedo llebaros allí.

-si,estaría bien.

Dijo el oso.

-una hora después-

El coche de Mike se paró frente a la pizzeria,estava destartalada y abandonada,los animatronicos salieron.

-arrrr camaradas de nuevo en casa,o lo que queda de ella

-si,amigo mio,lo que queda

Dijo bonnie cabizbajo,chica le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo

-vamos,vamos,aunque esté destartalada sigue siendo nuestro hogar

-la pata tiene razon camarada,es nuestro hogar

-bueno chicos,me vuelvo para mi casa que ya es hora,ya vendre a veros,adios

Entonces Mike se fue en su coche.

-bueno muchachos,entremos

Dijo freddy abriendo la puerta.

**Aqui llega el primer capitulo de esta historia,dejad vuestro review,subire un capitulo los fines de semana,al igual que con Aventuras en Freddys.**

**Soy MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	2. La gota que colmó el vaso

**Bueno muchachos,aquí estamos de nuevo espero que lo disfruteis mucho de el,no olvideis dejar vuestro review,ya sabeis,nos vemos al final del capitulo.**

Los chicos habían entrado y todos comenzaron a buscar sus cosas,en ese momento foxy entró en la pirate cove y mientras los otros fueron a su sala.

-¡Oh No¡

Dijo foxy,bonnie y freddy fueron corriendo,menos chica,ella hiba andando

-vamos a ver que le pasa a ese pesado

Dijo ella,cuando entró vió a foxy sentado en el suelo,freddy estava junto a el intentando consolarle.

-¿Que a?...valla

La pirate cove estava destrozada,los muñecos y los barcos de madera que hacía foxy y los dibujos que los niños estaban todos rotos,foxy estava triste,incluso unas lagrimas le cayeron por la cara.

-dios...la pirate cove...mi unica casa...¿por que?

Dijo el zorro.

-vamos amigo,se puede arreglar

Dijo bonnie intentando consolar a el pirata

-no es por la...por la sala en si...es por...los dibujos de los chicos...por los barcos que yo tallaba...dios

Entonces chica dijo friamente

-Dios,¡vamos zorro madura de una vez¡eres una nenaza eran solo unos malditos papeluchos y trozos de madera

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso,chica se había pasado demasiado tiempo metiendose con el,no hiba a dejar que siguiera asin,se levantó y comenzó a gritarle

-vete al infierno pata estupida,llevo demasiado tiempo aguantandote,eres una inutil,por que no sirves para nada,nisiquiera cuando estas actuando,a ver freddy canta,bonnie toca la gutarra y yo me dedicaba a contar historias a los chicos,pero tu...¿Que haces tu eh?...por dios nisiquiera sabes cantar...puf que bien me siento.

-jooooooder.

Dijo freddy,bonnie estava con la boca abierta,chica no decía nada,pero unos segundos despues se fue llorando a el cuarto de servicio,freddy fue detras de ella.

-Genial,buen trabajo einstein,¿de verdad eso era necesario tio?

Dijo bonnie siguiendo a freddy,foxy se quedó solo

-Dios,es la primera vez que me cabreo tanto,¿estara mal lo que e echo?

``¿_por que hiba a estar mal foxy?´´_

-¿Que,quien eres?muestrate seas quien sea

``_No te acuerdas de mi,soy yo tu voz interior¿como me llamabas?...´´_

-No puede ser,¿Springtrap?

_``si,soy yo amigo mio,lo que acabas de hacer es lo que haría yo,ese foxy es el foxy de verdad,el que no deja que le toquen las bolas´´_

_-_Sal de aqui ¡ya¡ la ultima vez que te hice caso casi mato a alguien

``_Escuchame foxy,incluso ahora te han dejado solo por esa estupida pata´´_

_-_¡No¡sal de aqui,dejame,me disculparé con chica y lo arreglaremos todo,no te haré caso mas,al demonio

``_Bueno,si quieres que me valla ve iré pero cuandome necesites para sacar al autentico foxy ya veremos..recuerda que si me necesitas estaré aqui viejo amigo.´´_

-No te necesitaré

Entonces foxy salió por la puerta a buscar a chica para pedirle perdon.

**Bueno,hasta aquí llega este capitulo,dejad vuestro review y decidme que os parece.**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	3. Perdon

**Hola chicos,muy buenas señores,aquí os traigo este nuevo capitulo,por favor...Perdonadme por las faltas de ortografía,yo os dejo aqui,no vemos al final,chao...**

Foxy llegó delante de la sala de mantenimiento,se escuchaba a chica llorando bonnie salió y miró a foxy.

-Menuda has liado,no hay quien la calme¿donde vas?

Dijo el conejo.

-Voy a disculparme

-ya buena suerte amigo

Foxy llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza

-¿se puede?

Chica miró y dijo tirandle unos trastos

-largo de aquí piratucho

-vamos chica,eh venido a disculparme

-¡vete zorro¡

-¡Muy bien,por una vez que me quería disculpar¡

El zorro se fue y cerró la puerta de golpe,freddy le dijo a chica

-vamos mujer,quería disculparse contigo,ademas recuerda que empezaste tu

Chica se limpió las lagrimas y dijo

-cre...crees que debería perdonarle

-bueno,tu fuiste muy dura con el y ahora te quiere pedir perdon

-vale,ire a hablar con el

Mientras,en la pirate cove foxy entró y se sentó cabreado en una silla

-¡Estupida pata,encima de que es ella la que debería disculparse¡

Dijo el zorro

``_Te lo dije foxy es mejor ser malo´´_

-Callate pesado

Entonces chica entró por la puerta y se sentó junto a el

-Hola

Dijo ella timidamente,foxy miró a otro lado dandole la espalda

-olle,e venido a perdonarte y a...puf creeme que me cuesta decir esto,no soy de las que piden perdon

Foxy oyó esto ultimo y miró a la chica

-pero bueno...perdoname foxy,intentaré ser...ya sabes...menos desgradable

-gra...gracias chica,te perdono...

Entonces freddy entró y dijo

-vamos abrazáos.

-¡¿Que?¡

Dijeron ambos a la vez

-si soy amigos daos un abrazo

Continuó el oso,luego los dos se echaron una mirada y se pusieron rojos,pero al final se abrazaron,pero mientras,bonnie estava viendo esto detras de una puerta escondido con un gesto de cabreo en la cara.

-Maldito pirata...

Susurró el conejo para si mismo

**Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo,algunos habéis dicho que no queréis romanticismos,lo de hoy no a sido nada de eso ¿ok?no os preocupéis,si no queréis rollos de amor no los meteré,si en algún lugar de la historia queréis que meta algún rollo amoroso solo debéis decirlo,pero de momento no habrá ninguna pareja,lo digo solo para aclarar.**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	4. La sombra

**¡Hola,hola chicos¡Aqui os traigo mi nuevo capitulo de este gran fic,pero antes de dejaros el capitulo os diré unas cosas**

**ZardX: se que es mi historia,pero esto no lo hago para mi,sino para vosotros amigos.**

**Meloetta11: Si decido meter una pareja en esta historia será foxica ;]**

**Bueno os dejo con el capitulo,nos vemos al final,chao**

Bonnie se encontraba caminando solo por un pasillo,dandole patadas a todo lo que había delante,entonces escuchó una voz debil que lo llamaba y la siguió,entró en una sala oscura,luego vio a una silueta en la sombra que dijo

-se lo que piensas bonnie,estas enfadado y quieres conseguir a tu chica

-y ...

Dijo bonnie medio controlado por la misteriosa voz

-debes hacer lo que yo diga y tendrás todo a tu disposición

-me gusta como suena...¿que tengo que hacer?

-matar ...

-¿Que?¿a mis amigos?

-no...solo debes acabar con foxy...al fin y al cabo le odias¿no?

-si...¿y lo tendré todo?

-si bonnie todo,solo debes matarle

-no se,foxy sigue siendo un amigo

-Debes hacerlo

-no,no lo haré lo siento

-pues no me dejas otra opción

Entonces de la espalda de la sombra salieron tentaculos que rodearon a bonnie y de repente se desicieron y se fundieron con su cuerpo,dejando su pelo oscurecido y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-ahora,mi pequeño titere cumple con tu misión

Dijo la sombra

-si...señor

Entonces bonnie salió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo,entonces se cruzó con chica y esta dijo

-bonnie,te estaba buscando...pero¿Que te pasa,estas bien?

-yo genial...pero tu no en unos momentos.

-¿Que?

Entonces bonnie agarró por las muñecas a chica y la lanzó contra la pared noqueandola.

-dulces sueños puta...

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí este capitulo chicos,no os puedo prometer nada pero a lo mejor hoy subo otro capitulo ****más,dejad vuestro review.**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio.**


	5. El lado oscuro

**Hola muchachos,espero que est****éis muy bien,veréis si subo capitulos todos los días es por que a mí me encanta escribir,hago un capitulo todos los días,por que me encanta escribir,espero que os guste,nos vemos al final,chao**

Bonnie se agachó y agarró a chica,empezó a apretar su cuello y a ahogarla,entonces foxy golpeó a bonnie y lo tiró al suelo,foxy se acercó a chica y entonces ella se desperto,foxy la ayudó a levantarse

-Chica,¿Que a pasado con bonnie?

-a...algo le pasa

-no te preocupes chi...

Entonces bonnie agarró a foxy por el cuello y comenzó a golpearle.

Entonces freddy entró e inmovilizó a bonnie,chica se acercó a foxy y le ayudó a levantarse,este tosió sangre,bonnie lanzó a freddy por los aires y golpeó a chica y volvió a atacar a foxy,pero rapidamente el zorro cogió un trozo de metal afilado y se lo clavó a bonnie en la tripa y este comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡ARGH¡

Foxy lo golpeó varias veces mas y lo noqueó,freddy ató a bonnie y comenzó a interrogarle

-¿Por que bonnie?¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Que por que?por que...por...argh mi cabeza.

Entonces bonnie volvió a la normalidad y de el salió una marioneta negra que salió corriendo y bonnie se desmayó

-¿Quien era ese?

Preguntó chica

-era...un viejo amigo...tenemos un problema.

**Bueno muchachos,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,dejad el review y nos vemos.**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	6. Busqueda

**Hola chicos, aqui estamos de nuevo,quiero aclarar una cosa,los animatronicos son animatronicos,imaginaos que son los de la imagen de la portada,cuando digo que uno sangra,no sale sangre sino aceite,ya sabeis,por que son robots y todo eso,bueno no os demoro mas,aqui está el capitulo,nos vemos al final,chao**

Bonnie aun estava confuso,foxy se limpió la sangre de su nariz,freddy desató al conejo,chica aun estava en shock por lo que pasó.

-freddy...¿ese era?

Dijo foxy

-si...puppet a vuelto

En la cara de foxy se dibujó un gesto de preocupación,luego se sentó en el suelo.

-No,tiene que ser una broma,ese loco estava muerto

Dijo chica

-Me e dejado controlar,malditasea

Dijo bonnie con las manos en la cara

-tranquilo bonnie,puppet es un maestro de el control,nos a controlado a todos menos...

-a mi

Dijo foxy acabando la frase de freddy

-puppet a vuelto,a por mi...

-3 años antes-

La pizzería estava a punto de cerrar y los animatronicos ya estavan descansando,freddy bonnie y foxy se encontraban en la sala principal

-¿Olle,alguno vió a chica?

Preguntó bonnie.

-No capitan,esta desaparecida,pero prefiero que no esté,es escucharla y me duele la cabeza

Dijo foxy

-vamos,debeis hacer las paces vosotros dos

Dijo freddy,en ese momento chica entró,tenía un cuchillo en la mano y sus plumas estava oscuras,comenzó a caminar hacia foxy

-¿olle patita,que te ocurre?eh...ten...ten cuidado con

Entonces se lanzó contra el e intentó matarle,pero la esquivó agilmente luego agarró el cuchillo y lo lanzó

-¡Chica¡¿que haces?

Dijo bonnie

-De...debo mataros...

-mierda¡freddy¡puppet controla a chica

Gritó el zorro

-oh,demonios

Al verse atrapado puppet abandonó el cuerpo de chica y se lanzó contra foxy,peor cuando fue a controlarle,pero no logró introducirse en el,luego foxy lo agarró y lo miró

-maldita marioneta...

-¿co...como as lo...logrado evitar que te controlara?

-pura suerta,tu no tienes

Entonces lanzó a la marioneta contra el suelo y agarró el cuchillo de chica y se lo clavó en el pecho,luego tiró el cuerpo al sotano

-al infierno...

-en el presente-

-Debemos encontrar a puppet

Dijo freddy

-Pero¿Que pasará si nos controla?

-Creo que no podrá,tal vez no le queden fuerzas

-¿como lo sabes?

-Si pudiera lo habría echo ahora mismo...

-tal...tal vez tenga razon,estoy de acuerdo con el pirata

-gracias patita

-Pues entonces nos dividiremos,bonnie tu ven conmigo,buscaremos por el lado sur

-perfecto jefe

-bien,chica,foxy buscad por el norte

-Okey dokey freddy

Dijo chica,luego salió por una puerta,antes de que foxy saliera freddy le agarró del hombro

-olle foxy,se que habeis tenido vuestras rencillas pero,cuida de chica vale

-si capi...no te preocupes

Luego fue afuera,mientras bonnie y freddy se dirijieron a buscar a puppet por el otro lado,se encontraban por la cocina,bonnie dió un mal paso y acabó cayendo por una misteriosa trampilla en el suelo...

**Bueno,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,espero que os alla gustado,dejad vuestro review.**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio...**


	7. Algo dificil

**Hola de nuevo amigos,una cosa,leed el capitulo 6 otra vez antes de este,me equivoqué y subi otro capitulo,lo siento,lo digo de verdad,si quereis entender el resto de la historia bien debeis leer otra vez el capitulo 6,me disculpo de nuevo,no vemos al final,chao**

Foxy y chica caminaban por el pasillo,estavan en silencio,foxy llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones,entonces la chica rompió el silencio.

-olle...¿Que tal la nariz?

-je...bueno,tirando,aun me duele,pero...

En ese momento se volvió a hacer un silencio incomodo,ambos siguieron caminando

-valla,que silencio...

Dijo el zorro

-si,mucha tranquilidad...

Dijo chica,luego soltó un pequeño suspiro

-¿Que ocurre chica?

-no,nada,solo...quería darte las gracias por ayudarme

-bah,eso no fue nada,solo vi que mi amiga estava en roblemas y decidí ayudarla

-bueno,pero me salvaste y...todos dicen que cuando estas bajo el control de puppet no te enteras de nada,pero yo si me acuerdo de una cosa...

-3 años antes,una semana antes de que foxy derrotara a puppet-

Chica se encontraba bajo el control de puppet,bonnie estava en el suelo con una herida en el costado,chica intentaba apuñalar a freddy,este evitó el ataque,pero no evitó caerse de espaldas y golpearse en la cabeza,luego la chica atacó a foxy,pero este la desarmo y la agarró de los brazos,chica se zarandeaba y luego dijo llorando intentando librarse de el control de la marioneta

-pi...pirata...por favor...a...ayu

Entonces el zorro la abrazó y dijo

-tranquila,estoy aqui...no te preocupes mas,yo estoy aqui con tigo...no pasa nada

-En la actualidad-

-Muchas gracias Foxy...

Dijo ella,luego le dió la mano a foxy y se acercó a el,foxy se sonrojó como un tomate y le dió la mano mas fuerte a ella

-No hay de qué...gallinita...

Chica soltó una risilla.

``_Que mona la parejita feliz´´_

-¿Que?

Dijo el al escuchar una voz

-¿Que ocurre foxy?

Dijo la chica

-N...no nada chica,sigamos buscando

Entonces chica se paró y se puso delante de foxy

-¿Que ocurre?

Ella no dijo nada,solo le besó,foxy abrió los ojos como platos,luego foxy se alejó de ella y murmuro

-l...lo siento chica,pero no puedo...

-foxy...

Entonces foxy se fue,dejandola a ella sola.

**Bueno,hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy,dejad el review y decidme lo que os parece**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	8. El siempre vuelve

**Hola chicos, aqui estamos de nuevo,os dejo con el nuevo capitulo,pero antes os diré que voy a seguir con la historia,hasta el final,aun le queda mucho camino,bueno,os dejo con el capitulo nos vemos al final chao**

Chica se encontraba caminando sola,con sus pensamientos``¿Que e hecho,malditasea?´´se dijo ella en su mente,continuó hablando,entonces cuando cruzó por una puerta se chocó con un animatronico,de las sombras salió un conejo de oro,un poco deformado,con heridas y ojos escalofriantes

-¿bo...bonnie,eres tu?

Dijo ella a lo que el conejo dijo

-springtrap siempre vuelve...

Luego la golpeó en la cabeza.

-Mientras en el otro lado de la pizzería-

-¡bonnie¡¿estas Bueno?

Dijo freddy

-¿tu que crees einstein?

Dijo el conejo intentando levantarse

-olle,te ayudaré a subir,dame la mano

-no,espera,creo que aqui hay al...¡oh dios mio¡

Gritó el conejo

-¿Que ocurre bonnie?

-debes ver esto freddy...

-vale,espera

Entonces freddy agarró una cuerda que había en el suelo y la ató,luego bajó con bonnie,pero se encontró algo distinto a lo que esperava,al ver la horrible imagen dijo

-oh ... no ...

En el suelo del sotano había cajas en el suelo en ellas había restos de animatronicos rotos,había una cabeza,de un zorro blanco y rosa,un garfio suyo y restos.

-Dios...es ella...

-¿Qu...Quien es...?

Dijo bonnie,freddy le miró y dijo

-Se llamaba Mangle...malditasea,foxy debe saber esto.

-tsi,mira hay

Dijo bonnie,señalando a una mesa con aceite y restos mecanicos y herramientas,como si hubieran construido algo

-Valla,Puppet a estado ocupado

-si¿Pero que habrá montado?

Preguntó bonnie

-no se,pero seguro que nada bueno amigo,nada bueno

-salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los otros

Dijo bonnie,pero entonces se escuchó ruido arriba y luego la cuerda cayó al suelo,alguien la había cortado

-¡demonios¡¿Quien eres?vuelve aqui desgraciado

Dijo bonnie gritando,pero no obtubo respuesta

-vamos bonnie tranquilizate,si puppet logró salir de aquí nosotros tambien

-argh,vale

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia,que me está encantando escribir,dejad vuestro review y decidme que os parece**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	9. Sangre

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí el nuevo capitulo , espero que os guste , nos vemos al final del capitulo chao**

Foxy caminaba por los pasillos,cabizbajo y solo con sus pensamientos

-que lío ,estoy confundido,pero...pobre...oh...no

Entonces foxy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡oh mierda¡e dejado sola a chica con puppet por aquí...Debo encontrarla

Entonces foxy comenzó a correr y cuando cruzó una esquina se chocó con freddy

-wow,cuidado pirata

-per...un momento que hacéis aquí

-veras,íbamos por la cocina cuando caímos a un sótano y luego para salir tuvimos que...

-ahora no puedo freddy tengo que...

Entonces un grito femenino se escuchó desde la pirate cove

-esa era...

Dijo bonnie y luego foxy continuó

-chica...no debería haberla dejado sola...

Entonces el zorro comenzó a correr [como en el primer juego] y freddy y bonnie le siguieron,cuando llegaron a la pirate cove chica estava en el suelo,tirada foxy corrió hacia ella y se sentó junto a ella a intentar despertarla

-vamos vamos,chica no me hagas esto por favor

Entonces abrió los ojos y miró a foxy

-Pirata...

-si chica,soy yo,siento haberte dejado sola

-si y mas que lo vas a sentir

Dijo ella,luego sacó un cuchillo que tenía guardado y se lo clavó repetidamente en el costado y foxy comenzó a sangrar y el dijo

-chica...por que

Luego se cayó al suelo sangrando cada vez mas,bonnie fue el primero en entrar y vió lo ocurrido

-¡foxy¡

-no te preocupes bonnie,pronto te reunirás con el.

-maldita sea chica,¿otra vez puppet?

Entonces el conejo monstruoso salio de la sombras y se puso junto a chica

-me temo que esta vez no a sido el...jeje yo también me se unos trucos de control...

Entonces miró a foxy

-hola foxy viejo amigo...

El zorro le miró y dijo

-springtrap...monstruo...

-si amigo soy yo...en cuanto mueras y tu alma deje tu cuerpo yo tomaré tu control,chica,remata al zorro y luego acaba con los otros

-Si...

Entonces se acercó a foxy,pero bonnie se puso delante

-no te dejare,¡freddy ayuda¡

-pero es chica

-¡no¡ esta bajo el control de esa cosa.

Entonces chica se lanzó contra bonnie y lo apuñaló en el brazo

-demonios

Dijo freddy empujando a chica y ayudando a bonnie

-no te queremos hacer daño

Dijo el oso,chica se lanzó contra el pero se detuvo y se cayó al suelo,unossegundos después se levantó normal

-¿Que,como se a liberado?

Dijo springtrap,luego puppet salió de su escondite y dijo

-¡Oso,coje a el pirata,debemos salir de aquí?

Dijo puppet

-¿co...como,ahora estas con nosotros?

-Marioneta,otra vez tu...

Dijo springtrap

-si monstruo,vosotros,venid conmigo

-como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti

Dijo freddy

-os acabo de salvar vuestro metalicos traseros,seguidme

Entonces bonnie agarró a foxy y freddy ayudó a chica,que aun estava en shock,puppet los llevó a la cocina y saltó al sotano,freddy le siguió

-oh,otra vez no,malditasea,odio el sotano

-vamos bonnie

DIjo freddy,bonnie buscó la forma de bajar sin hacer daño a foxy,chica intentó ayudarle y dijo

-vamos,te hecharé una mano con el.

-¡No¡tu le as echo esto,dejalo

-pero...

-Eh dicho que no,cada vez que despistas todos acabamos mal por tu culpa

-vale,lo siento

Bonnie logró bajar y poner a foxy en un sitio en el que estuviera bien,chcia se acercó a el y bonnie le echó una mirada desagradable y dijo

-ten cuidado,a ver si lo empeoras

-bonnie,para

Dijo freddy

-puppet¿por que nos ayudas?

-por que lo unico que quiere ese monstruo de springtrap es acabar con todos nosotros,yo incluido

-argh...el enemigo de...mi enemigo...es mi...amigo

Dijo foxy con la mano en su herida

-si,bueno,debemos que acabar con el

Entonces chica se leantó y se acercó al grupo y dijo susurrando

-olle,foxy está muy mal,debemos curarlo

-si,tranquila,yo me ocupo

Entonces puppet se acercó a foxy y le puso la mano en la herida y se cerró parcialmente y dejó de sangrar

-valla¿como hiciste eso?

-poderes conejo,poderes...estará mal un tiempo hasta que se cure completamente,pero estará bien

-gracias marioneta estupida

Dijo Foxy

-El sentimiento es mutuo,nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tengamos una idea de que hacer

-vale,pero te mantendré un ojo encima

Habían pasado dos horas,foxy estava sentado en el suelo,chica se acercó a el y se sentó

-hola,¿que tal?

-Tirando

-olle,lo siento mucho foxy,no,no era yo,de verdad

-no pasa nada,ya a pasado

-hum,me siento muy mal,de ver...

Entonces foxy vesó la frente de chica y se acercó mas a ella,chica no dijo nada,solo se acurrucó en el pecho del zorro

-siento haberte dejado sola.

-no pasa nada

Foxy rodeó el cuello de chica con su brazo y la abrazó

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy lo e echo mas largo por que mañana a lo mejor no puedo subir otro capitulo , dejad vuestro review y decidme lo que os a parecido **

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	10. El pasado

**Hola muy buenas chicos y chicas,aqui estamos de nuevo,siento mucho no haber subido capitulos estas ultimas semanas e estado de vacaciones con mi familia,pero bueno,ya e llegado y estoy listo para seguir con esta historia y os dejo con este capitulo**

**Nos vemos al final chao**

Foxy se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro comenzó a caminar por el,aunque por mucho que andaba nunca llegaba a el final,pero mediante avanzaba se sentía mas mareado y cansado,hasta que llegó a un punto en el que se cayó al suelo y comenzó a bomitar,pero entonces se dió cuenta de que había algo mal

-co...como e vomitado...soy un ro...oh mierda

Entonces miró sus manos y vió que eran de un humano

-soy una persona...como puede ser esto

Entonces todo pasó de estar oscuro a ser una pizzería,la suya y estava en la pirate cove,entonces se levantó y vió a unos chicos,uno se puso junto a el y dijo

-Alberto ¿Que haces aun hay? Ivan y Rocío ya estan en la sala de fiestas

Dijo el chico de pelo de color castaño

-¿Que...que?

Vamos Alberto, en los mares, pero vago

-¿Quien eres...y...por que me llamas Alberto?

-Alber...soy yo Fran ¿estas bien?la idea de venir aqui era tuya

-ah...bueno fran,ya ya

-adelante que el show va a empezar

-bien voy...

Los dos chicos avanzaron por el pasillo y se reunieron con sus dos amigos,Ivan,un chico con el pelo teñido de morado y Rocio,una chica rubia,cuando llegaron la chica dijo

-menos mal ¿donde estavas Alberto?

-Nada,que me entretení con una cosa

Dijo el chico

-ah,bueno olle te veo con mala cara ¿seguro que estas bien?

Dijo ella

-tranquila no te preocupes,el gran Alber es una roca ¿no es asin viejo?

Dijo Ivan poniendose junto a el

-si Ivan,soy una roca y todo eso...ya...

Los chicos vieron el espectaculo de los animatronicos y cuando acabó a ellos se les unió otro chico,un joven rubio un poco mas joven que ellos

-Hola chicos

Dijo el joven

-Hola Samuel.

Dijo foxy,samuel era el hermano de Fran,todos estavan hablando cuando golden freddy se acercó a ellos y dijo

-Hola hola chicos,soy golden freddy,pero me podeis llamar goldie¿quereis venir a por tarta?

Dijo el oso

-eh...ya creo que no goldie

Dijo Alberto,pero los demas siguieron a el oso y el chico fue detras de ellos,el oso entró en una sala y los chicos lo siguieron,Alberto entró el último,pero había algo raro,el oso se quitó la cabeza y el traje,era un tipo con un traje de guarda morado y de su cinturon sacó un cuchillo y dijo

-bien...ahora toca jugar...

Entonces los chicos retrocedieron asustados a una esquina

-sabía que era mala idea.

Dijo Alberto,Samuel estaba detras de Fran asustado,chica agarró el brazo de Alberto y se aferró a el,el hombre se lanzó contra Ivan y le apuñaló en el corazon,este soltó un grito de dolor

-¡Noooo¡ hijo de puta

Dijo fran envistiendo contra el hombre morado y dejando a su hermano solo,pero el asesino le golpeó y apuñaló como a Ivan,luego se fijó en Alberto y Rocio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos,Alberto se puso delante de su amiga y dijo

-monstruo,no te acerques a ella

-vamos niño,¿te vas a poner valiente?

Dijo el hombre,luego le golpeó y lo tiró al suelo,luego miró a Rocio y dijo

-te toca niñita

El hombre intentó apuñalarla pero Alberto se puso delante de el cuchillo y fue apuñalado,se cayó a suelo y antes de morir dijo

-corre...

La chica comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su amigo el hombre la miró y dijo

-conmobedor,ahora...¡muere¡

Y apuñalo a la chica luego miró a Samuel y dijo

-esto a sido un desastre dorado ¿no crees?

Entonces levantó el cuchillo y se dispuso a matar a el niño.

En ese momento foxy se despertó,estava en el sotano,chica estava junto a él dormida,foxy miró a su alrrededor y pensó

`` Pesadillas ''

Entonces notó una mano en su hombro,giró su cabeza y vió a puppet haciedole señas de que lo siguiera,fueron a el lado mas alejado de el sotano y la marioneta dijo

-lo has soñado ¿verdad?

-¿El que?

Dijo foxy

-el asesinato...tu asesinato...

-¿Como lo sabes?

-yo te e inducido ese sueño,bueno...mas que sueño es un recuerdo bloqueado de cuando eras humano

-¿eso era de verdad?

-si foxy vosotros soys los niños asesinados y...springtrap es vuestro asesino

-¿y para que está aqui?

-Morado a vuelto para acabar lo que empezó...viene a por vosotros...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo a partir de hoy subiré capitulos los fines de semana,dejad vuestro review y decidme lo que os parece**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	11. el paseo

**Hola chicos,aqui MisterFantasma de nuevo,aquí os traigo este nuevo capitulo de mi historia,tengo muchas ideas para esta historia,espero que este capitulo os guste mucho,nos vemos al final...chao**

Foxy estava en estado de shock,tenía que procesar mucha información,la de su muerte,que fue un chico,sus amigos,sobre todo...su asesino había vuelto a por ellos,estava perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un hilito de voz lo sacó de ellos

-olle capitán,buenos días

Era chica,estava justo delante de el foxy la miró y dijo

-hola gallinita

-¿te encuentras bien?

Dijo ella sentandose junto a él

-si,muchas gracias

Dijo foxy levantandose y dandole un beso en la frente y dandole la mano,ambos fueron a dar una vuelta para despejarse [el sotano era muy muy grande] estuvieron caminando un buen rato en silencio cuando chica dijo

-¿estas bien capitan? te noto despistado

-bah,no te preocupes princesita es...estoy genial

Dijo foxy mirando a su pareja con una de las sonrrisas mas falsas de el mundo,luego chica le soltó la mano y se puso delante de el y dijo

-no me puedes engañar dime ¿que te ocurre?

Foxy no quería contarle a chica lo que les ocurrió,pero reunió todo su valor y dijo

-veras chica lo que ocurre es que...

Entonces se escuchó un grito de dolor por toda la pizzería,parecía ser...

-bonnie,rapido chica

Dijo foxy que comenzó a correr de vuelta con sus amigos,chica lo seguía de cerca,cuando el zorro entró se encontró una imagen terrorífica,había sangre por la sala,pero no había ningun cuerpo,foxy comenzó a buscar cuando de las sombras salió puppet,le faltaba un brazo,su mascara estaba destrozada y tenía muchas herida,como si le hubieran dado una paliza,foxy se acercó a el y dijo

-marioneta ¿que demonios a pasado?

-S...spring...el a venido...se los ha llevado...a...allí

Dijo puppet señalando hacia la trampilla que daba a la primera planta de la pizzería

-oh...dios debemos alludarles

Dijo chica que acababa de entrar,puppet tosió y escupió sangre y dijo

-se..será una trampa...es...imposible parar a la bestia...yo no e podido...y tampoco pude hace años...

Cuando foxy escuchó esto se sorprendió y dijo

-¿como que hace años?

-yo...os dí la vida y luche contra morado...me...me metí en...sus..pensamientos...y...acabé con el...pero sus pensamientos me corrompieron...y...por eso os e...atacado...lo...siento mucho...argh...

Entonces puppet murió,foxy lo dejó en el suelo y puso una sabana sobre el

-¿a que se refería quien es morado y...?Dios estoy echa un lio

-Tranquila chica,te lo contaré

Foxy le contó a chica lo que ocurrió[me da vagueza volver a escribir todo lo de el otro capitulo]

-valla...no...no se que pensar

Dijo chica

-Tranquila cariño,es verdad.

Entonces foxy se levantó y dijo

-Voy arriba a por ese monstruo,esperate aquí,ten cuidado

Chica agarró su brazo y dijo

-no,yo voy contigo,no te dejaré solo

-no puedo dejarte ir chica...no...no puedo nisiquiera pensar en que te podría pasar algo

Chica le miró y dijo

-gracias capitan...pero...voy contigo amor

Foxy sonrrió agarró a chica por la cintura y la besó,chica le abrazó,el beso que duró unos segundos les pareció a ambos horas y horas,se separaron y foxy dijo

-eres la mejor princesita,puedes venir pero ten cuidado

Chica le miró y dijo

-¿crees que no sé protegerme? se como se golpea a alguien

Entonces ambos comenzaron a subir y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la cocina

**Bueno,hasta aquí este capitulo de hoy,espero mucho que os alla gustado,dejad vuestro review y decidme lo que os a parecido**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	12. Atrapados

**Hola chicos y chicas,aquí MisterFantasma de nuevo,os traigo otro capitulo de este fic,espero que os guste mucho,atentos todos...que la cosa se intensifica,nos vemos al final...chao**

_-INICIANDO COMPROBACIÓN DEL SISTEMA-_

_-GRAVES DAÑOS EN EL TRAJE SUPERIOR_

_-GRAVES DAÑOS EN EL ENDOESQUELETO_

_-POSIBLE PERDIDA DE MOVILIDAD EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO_

_-PIERNA IZQUIERDA GRAVEMENTE DAÑADA_

_-Batería AL 56%_

_-__NECESARIA REPARACIÓN INMEDIATA-_

_-REPARACIÓN DENEGADA POR EL SISTEMA-_

_-REALIZANDO PREPARACIONES PARA ACTIVACIÓN DE LA UNIDAD CONOCIDA COMO ``FOXY´´ -_

_-ACTIVACIÓN LISTA-_

Tras esto foxy pudo despertarse,aunque se sentía dolorido y sufría un gran dolor en todas sus extremidades,miró alrrededor de la sala,se encontraba en la pirate cove estava molido como si le hubieran dado una paliza intentó levantarse pero le dolían las piernas,entonces pudo recordar lo que le ocurrió unos momentos antes

``unas horas antes´´

Foxy y chica corrían por los pasillos en busca de sus dos amigos,entonces entraron en una sala,allí estavan bonnie y freddy,atados,chica soltó a bonnie que estava inconsciente y foxy ayudó a freddy,el aun estava despierto

-freddy ¿estas bien?¿donde está ese monstruo?

Dijo foxy

-co...corred...es...una

Entonces se escuchó un golpe,foxy giró la cabeza y vió a chica caer al suelo,justo detras de ella estava springtrap que la había golpeado,foxy se levanto y se lanzó contra el conejo dorado,le asestó dos golpes,pero al tercero lo paró y le agarró por el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a apretarle hasta que practicamente se lo destrozó y luego lo tiró bruscamente al suelo y comenzó a pisotearle,y le destrozó una pierna,luego le agarró la cabeza y le miró y dijo

-bueno bueno...Foxy¿o prefieres Alberto?...bah,lo que sea,voy a acabar lo que empecé

Entonces le golpeó y lo noqueó

``en la actualidad´´

Foxy escuchó una puerta y vió a springtrap entrando y arrastrando a chica,que estava inconsciente,el zorro le miró con furia y dijo

-¡dejala¡te juro que si le haces algo te...te...¡

-ohhhh que bonito,¿es tu novia?entonces la mataré la primera...y sufrirá mas aun...

Dijo el conejo sonrriente

-¡tienes mi palabra de que si le tocas una pluma te destriparé¡

-Qué Hermoso ...

Entonces el conejo agarró a chica por su cuello y la levantó de el suelo,luego la miró y la lanzó bruscamente por los aires contra la pared de la sala,foxy sintió como cada vez estava muy furioso

-¡Monstruo¡vete a el infierno...monstruo...te...te...mataré hijo de puta

El conejo se rió,foxy se giró y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia chica se puso junto a ella y la giró para ayudarla,estava sangrando por la nariz,la abrazó e intentó despertarla

-chica,vamos nena...despierta por favor

Chica tosió un poco de sangre y habrió un ojo,entonces dijo con un hilo de voz

-foxy...lo siento...no pude hacer nada

-no te preocues,no tienes la culpa,ahora estoy aqui contigo

Chica sonrió y miró a foxy,pero entonces springtrap la agarró y la apartó de foxy,la echó a un lado luego levantó a foxy del suelo y empezó a golpearle,mientras le pegaba el conejo se reía a carcajadas,tras un rato paró y lo dejó caer al suelo y se fue de la sala,pero antes dijo

-tu sufrimiento se alargara mucho mas...pero no te preocupes,volveré pronto

Entonces se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe,chica se levantó y fue cojeando hasta foxy,se sentó junto a el e intentó despertarle,entonces chica escuchó una voz desde una esquina

-¿chica...eres tu?

-¿Qu...quien eres?

Dijo ella,luego de las sombras salió bonnie,a el que le faltaba un brazo

-¡bonnie¡?que te a pasado?

Dijo chica sin alejarse de su amigo herido

-una pelea...pero...¡foxy¡

Entonces bonnie corrió y se puso junto a foxy

-Dios,¿a sido ese monstruo?

Dijo bonnie,chica afirmo con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos,bonnie puso su mano en el hombro de chica y dijo

-tranquila chica...podremos curarlo,seguro

-Si...foxy,quedate conmigo por favor...te quiero,no me dejes...

Foxy abrió un ojo y le dió la mano a chica y le sonrrió y dijo

-chica...yo también te quiero...

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró springtrap con su macabra sonrrisa y dijo frotandose las manos

-bueno...¿por donde hibamos chicos?

**Bueno,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,ahora unas preguntitas**

**¿creeis que que foxy podrá detener a springtrap?**

**¿donde estará freddy?**

**Vale,ahora si que si,os dejo ya dejad vuestro review y decidme que os a parecido este capitulo**

**MisterFantasma cambio y corto**


	13. Desesperados

**Hola,hola chicos y bienvenidos a otro capitula de mi historia,gracias por dejar vuestros reviews,puede que seamos pocos pero no pasa nada,espero que os guste este capitulo,os dejo con el**

**Nos vemos al final del capitulo,chao...**

-bueno...¿por donde hibamos chicos?

Dijo springtrap acercandose a los tres animatrónicos,bonnie se puso frente a chica y foxy,que estaba gravemente herido.

-Ni un solo paso bestia asquerosa

Dijo el conejo señalando a springtrap con su único brazo

-Oh no...estoy perdido...el manco me va a matar

Dijo springtrap riendo,luego se acercó a el y le agarró por su brazo y le miró fijamente a sus ojos,dijo

-A ti aun no te toca sufrir,ahora es el turno de...

Entonces lo lanzó contra una parde y luego dijo mirando a chica

-ella...

Y comenzó a acercarse a chica,esta emepzó a alejarse de el hasta que llegó a una esquina,estava asustada,el conejo se puso frente a ella y alzó la mano para golpearla,pero entonces foxy agarró el tobillo de springtrap y lo lanzó al suelo

-¡coge a bonnie y buscad a freddy¡

Dijo foxy,Chica se puso de pie y ayudó a bonnie a levantarse,luego se dirigieron a la salida,chica miró a foxy forcejeando con el conejo y dijo

-volveré...te lo prometo...

Luego salieron corriendo y se fueron de el lugar,mientras foxy intentava acabar con su contrincante,pero unos segundos de combate y el conejo de oro sometió a foxy y le pisó fuertemente su pecho,casi matandolo,springtrap se levantó de el suelo,se limpió la sangre que tenía en su traje y dijo

-un acto muy valiente,aunque solo a servido para entretenerme un poco,tienes suerte de que te me seas mas util con vida,si no ya estarías muerto...

_-Mientras en un lugar extraño de la pizzería-_

Freddy estava en el suelo,se despertó y se levantó,le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ni idea de donde estava

-do...donde...¿que a pasado?

Dijo el oso mirando a su alrrededor,estava confundido,no recordaba nada,comenzó a inspeccionar toda la sala,era un cuartucho viejo no muy espacioso lleno de trastos

-cuanto tiempo hermano

Dijo una voz procediente de un lado de la sala

-¿Que?¿Quien eres?

Entonces justo delante de el apareció de la nada un oso muy parecido a el de color dorado con una pajarita azul,freddy estava confuso no sabía quien era ese oso y por que le llamaba hermano

-soy samuel...

Al oir esa palabra miles de recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de freddy y recordó su pasado

-No puede ser...¡hermano¡

Dijo freddy abrazando a su hermano

-por favor llamame golden

-Si...si vale...solo...wow,perdóname pero,tengo tanta información que procesar,una cosa,como es que yo e llegado hasta aquí

Dijo freddy sin separarse de su hermano,golden rió y se alejó de el abrazo de freddy,se ajustó su pajarita y dijo

-Veras hermano,tengo la habilidad de teletransportarme,fue la forma por la que te saqué de allí

Freddy estuvo confundido,no sabía como un animatronico podía teletransportarse,pero prefirió preguntarle otra cosa

-Vale si...Una cosa,si llevas aquí tanto tiempo como nosotros...¿Por que nunca intentaste hablar o aparecertenos a alguno

Dijo freddy

-Bueno,veras la historia es demasiado larga para contartela ahora...solo te diré que en esta pizzería pasan cosas muy raras...ahora,debemos ayudar a tus amigos

continuó Golden,entonces le dió la mano a freddy y se teletransportaron,aparecieron en un pasillo de la pizzería y se chocaron contra chica y bonnie que estavan buscando a freddy

-Chicos ¿que hacéis aquí?

Dijo freddy,chica se levantó y dijo

-menos mal,¡debemos salvar a foxy¡...¿quien eres tu?

Dijo señalando a golden

-mi nombre es golden

-chica el es samuel,mi hermano

Dijo freddy

-a si...foxy me lo contó todo

dijo chica,bonnie estaba extrañado

-¿que ocurre aquí chicos?

Dijo bonnie confuso

-pues veras bonnie...

-una explicación corta de chica-

-Asin que eramos humanos ¿he?

Dijo bonnie,el conejo se quedó pensativo,pero entonces chica le sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Vamos hay que ayudar a foxy¡

Dijo chica saliendo corriendo hacia la pirate cove,los demas la siguieron,pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con la habitación vacía,con un charco de sangre en el suelo,perteneciente a foxy

-¡no¡foxy¡donde estas foxyyyy'¡

Dijo chica buscando por toda la habitación,mirando incluso en los rincones,estava llorando de desesperacion,ella sentía una gran culpabilidad por dejar solo a foxy,cuando se dió por vencida se dejó caer y se sentó apoyandose en una pared llorando,freddy se sentó junto a ella e intentó consolarla

-vamos chica,no te preocuopes lo encontraremos ya veras

Dijo freddy

-no...es mi culpa...toda la culpa es mia,no debería haberle dejado solo,es mi culpa

Dijo ella con las manos en la cara y volvió a partir en llanto

**Bueno,hasta este punto dejo el capitulo de hoy,espero que os aya gustado,ya sabéis lo que toca...dejad vuestro review y decidme lo que os parece,**


	14. Huida

**Hola a todos chicos y chicas,soy yo de nuevo y aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia,algunos habéis dicho que a este fic le falta argumento y la verdad tenéis razón,pero todo forma parte de la historia,pronto la trama se complicará mas **

Foxy estava tirado en el suelo,con su pecho ensangrentado,con una gran herida en el,se encontraba en una habitación oscura,cuando se despertó sentia un dolor por todo su cuerpo ni siquiera podía mover los dedos tosió e intentó levantarse pero no podía,entonces por una puerta entró springtrap

-valla valla...estas despierto¿Que tal estas?

Foxy no dijo nada,principalmente por que si lo intentaba le dolía aun mas.

-bueno,veo que no quieres hablar,esta bien no pasa nada amigo eres de los silenciosos,me gusta,sabes me caes bien eres divertido

Hubo silencio,springtrap agarró una silla y se sentó frente a foxy y comenzó a hablarle

-pues si no quieres hablar,hablaré yo...veras amigo,supongo que te preguntaras por que sigues vivo,bueno...medio vivo

Dijo el conejo mirando a el zorro en el suelo...medio muerto y lleno de sangre

-te e dejado vivir por que eres especial,en comparación a los otros me refiero,tienes un lado oscuro...justo...como yo...

Continuó el conejo con una sonrrisa,el zorro estava extrañado

-eres fuerte...y si no fuera por tu lado...como decirlo,inocente podrías ser grande,piensalo podrías ser muy duro,que dices,unete a mi...y si lo haces...jojojo la que podríamos formar juntos,ya sabes,un super equipo de colegas asesinos

Entonces le extendió la mano a foxy,pero este lo unico que hico fue escupir a el conejo a la cara

-ya veo...

Dijo springrap,entonces le levantó del suelo y le dió otra patada en la tripa a foxy

-voy a buscar a tus amiguitos para que esteis todos juntos,te arrepentiras de esta estupida decisión

Entonces salió de la sala dejando la puerta abierta,cuando se fue foxy comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta y a duras penas logró salir,pero se encontró...con una escalera,el camino se le hacía cada vez mas dificil,pero se pudo agarrar a una varandilla y comenzó a subir,pero a medio camino se cayó y volvió al principio,estava a punto de darse por vencido,pero entonces recordó por lo que estava luchando...chica.

En ese momentó hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco y se puso de pie,comenzó a subir las escaleras,muy dolorido mientras la sangre goteaba de su pecho,al llegar arriba notó un dolor desgarrador y llevó su mirada a su pecho,se había abierto una raja en el pecho de su traje y comenzaba a sangrar mas,pero en ese momento no le importaba y continuó caminado en busca de sus amigos,vió una puerta y pudo reconocerla,estaba a punto de llegar a el primer piso de la pizzería,pero estava cerrada,pero en ese momento foxy decidió que una puerta no podía pararle y entonces la tiró al suelo embistiendola,foxy acabó en el suelo junto a la puerta,el ya no podía volver a levantarse,pero continuó arrastrandose y llegó a la sala de fiestas,pero allí se quedó,por que no pudo moverse mas

-lo siento...chica...

Dijo foxy notando como cada vez estaba mas debil y cerró los hojos,pero entonces alguien llegó junto a el

-¡foxy¡

El zorro pudo reconocer esa voz,era chica

-¡foxy quedate conmigo por favor¡

-Chica...¿eres tu?

Dijo foxy,haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto

-si soy yo foxy,siento haberte dejado solo,no volveré a hacerlo,solo...quedate junto a mi

Dijo ella abrazando a foxy,entonces llegaron los demas

-foxy,¿estas bien?

Dijo bonnie,el zorro le miró y dijo con una debil sonrrisa

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bien?

-ya bueno amigo...tranquilo estaras bien,te...te curaremos

Dijo el conejo,entonces llegaron freddy y golden

-Demonios amigo ¿Que te a ocurrido?

Dijo el oso

-debemos curarle

Dijo chica,golden se acercó a foxy

-hum...¿alguno sabe ingenieria?

-¿Quien eres tu...?

Dijo foxy

-un amigo,no te preocupes debemos sacarte de aqui,freddy ayudame

Entonces los dos osos agarraron a foxy y lo llevaron a el sotano,chica y bonnie les siguieron,cuando entraron en él bonnie cerró la puerta y luego la bloqueó.

**Bueno,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,se supone que debería haberlo subido ayer pero bueno...os tengo una pregunta ¿Qué creeis que le ocurrirá a foxy,se unirá a el conejo de oro loco?.**

**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado el capitulo,dejad vuestro review**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	15. Escondidos

**Hola de nuevo chicos,aquí está el nuevo capitulo de esta historia,se que este capitulo me a salido corto,pero no os preocupeis,en un par de días subiré otro capitulo más largo**

foxy estaba en el suelo,sangrando por la herida de su pecho chica y Bonnie estavan junto el intentando curarle pero las heridas eran muy graves entonces golden se acercó e intentó ayudarles,mientras freddy buscaba algun tipo de arma para enfrentarse a springtrap,en ese momento freddy encontró un viejo pasadizo

-De vuelta con foxy-

-Joder...esto duele...

Dijo foxy con su mano en la herida

-vamos colega...seguro...seguro que hay una forma de curarte

Dijo Bonnie,chica le dió un beso en la frente y dijo

-tranquilo,te juro que no te dejaré solo mas

-Gracias gallinita...

Dijo foxy,entonces freddy entró en la sala

-chicos he encontrado algo,parece una vieja puerta,pero esta sellada debeis venir

Dijo el oso nada mas entrar

-id vosotros,yo me quedare aquí con foxy

Dijo chica,bonnie y golden asintieron y siguieron a freddy

-olle chica...muchas gracias

Dijo foxy,chica le miró y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,sonrió y le dió un abrazo a foxy

-te quiero capitan

Dijo ella feliz

-olle olle,no aprietes,que se me va a salir todo el endoesqueleto

Dijo foxy un poco dolorido

-hum,perdon foxy,lo siento,no te preocupes,veré si puedo curar esta herida tan fea

-unas horas después-

-esos tres aun no han llegado

Dijo chica

-olle fo...

Dijo ella,pero entonces vió que foxy se había quedado dormido,ella sonrió y sin pensar en nada mas se acurrucó en el pecho de el pirata y ella también se quedó dormida

**Bueno,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,el miercoles subiré otro,espero que os haya gustado y dejad vuestro review**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	16. Pesadillas

**Hola a todos de nuevo chicos,¿Que tal todo? espero que muy bien y aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia,espero que os guste**

Foxy estava en un pasillo oscuro,estava extrañado,pasó de estar en el sotano a encontrarse en ese extraño lugar,pero lo que mas le extrañaba no era eso,si no que estava de pie y no tenía ninguna herida,miró su pecho y pudo ver como estava en perfectas condiciones,en ese momento un extraño olor le llegó a su nariz,olfateo por el lugar

-eso es...sangre

Dijo foxy,entonces las luces se encendieron solas y foxy se quedó helado

-oh dios mio

Dijo al ver a freddy,golden y bonnie tirados en el suelo,muertos y llenos de cortes y heridas entonces de la nada apareció springtrap con una sonrrisa diabolica

-tu...¡Me las pagarás¡

Dijo el zorro lanzandose contra el,pero entonces el conejo esquivó el ataque y comenzó a reirse

-¡eres un monstruo,as matado a mis amigos¡

Dijo foxy jadeando

-Estas equivocado amigo mio,yo no...mirate la mano y el garfio...

Entonces el zorro confundido dirigió su mirada a sus manos,su garfio y su mano estavan ensangrentados,como si los hubiera usado...con sus amigos

-no no no no ¡yo no he podido ser¡mientes¡

Dijo foxy cabreado

-las pruebas no mienten amigo,te dije que eras como yo

Dijo el conejo sonrriendo,foxy se llevó las manos a la fente dolorido

-valla eso te a tocado en el alma ¿eh foxy?pues deberías mirar detras de tí

Continuó springtrap,foxy se giró y su ``corazon´´[no tienen corazon por que son robots pero bueno,solo es una forma de hablar] se paró en ese momento

-no...

Dijo el,entonces se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar,tras de él estava...chica...su cuerpo llacía en el suelo,inmovil,foxy se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-por favor chica no...no me dejes...por favor...

-Tranquilo foxy,no te preocupes ahora eres como yo

Dijo springtrap con un tono alegre,entonces foxy alzó la vista y dejo a chica en el suelo,luego se lanzó contra el conejo y lo tiró al suelo,se puso sobre el y comenzó a golpearle en la cara mientras decia cabreado

-¡YO``golpe´´NO``golpe´´SOY``golpe´´COMO``golpe´´TU¡

Pasó un rato hasta que dejó de golpearle y se levantó jadeando y con su cara,su mano,su garfio y su pecho llenos de sangre,entonces springtrap,en su ultimo aliento dijo

-lo...ves...e..eres justo como yo...

En ese momento se murió,foxy comprendió esto y se miró a las manos,sus manos ensangrentadas

-Dios...¿en que me e convertido?...so...soy un monstruo...

En ese momento el zorro notó una mano en su hombro,se giró y _vió a _Springtrap,de nuevo y sano como si no le hubiera echo nada,en la cabeza había muchas cosas,pero entonces algo ocurrió en su mente.

-Ya lo has comprendido ¿verdad? eres como yo

La mirada de foxy cambió a una sonrrisa

-si...

Dijo foxy

-bien foxy,ahora...tu mente lo a aceptado amigo...deberas acabar con los demas ...ahora...despierta

Entonces el conejo chasqueó los dedo

En ese momento foxy despertó asustado,chica estaba dormida junto a él,entonces se dió cuenta de que todo fue un sueño y el zorro suspiró de alibio,entonces acarició el cabello de chica y se quedó mucho mas tranquilo,luego miró por toda la sala y vió a bonnie en una silla dormido y a los hermanos en un viejo sofa,también dormidos,foxy soltó una risilla de felicidad y tranquilidad,luego volvió a mirar a chica y sintió algo extraño que recorrió todos sus circuitos y miró a su garfio,tenía ganas de atacar a chica y en su mente escuchó

``_hazlo...vamos foxy...¡ATACA,MATALA¡_

Foxy estaba decidido a matarla,en su cara se dibujó una sonrrisa malefica y al ver que chica estava profundamente dormida puso su garfio en el cuello de la polluela y se dispuso a matarla...

**Hasta aquí a llegado el capitulo,espero que os haya gustado y que no os importe que os haya dejado con la intriga,bueno si os a gustado dejad buestro review**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	17. Instinto asesino

**Hola a todos chicos y chicas,aquí llegó el nuevo capitulo y podreis saber si foxy matará a chica o no...Disfrutadlo.**

Foxy estava decidido a matar a chica,tenía su garfio en el cuello de ella,la polluela estava profundamente dormida y foxy pensó que si la mataba en ese momento ella al menos no sufriria tanto,estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando pudo recobrar el sentido y se alejó de ella hasta una esquina en la que se acurrucó

-¿que hiba a hacer? oh dios mio,soy un monstruo

En ese momento chica se despertó y vió a foxy en la esquina,ella gateó en silencio hacia el,foxy estaba en sus pensamientos y no se dió cuenta de que chica se acercaba hacia el,cuando ya estava bien cerca de foxy saltó sobre el y comenzó a reirse

-¡¿Que haces loca?¡

Dijo foxy asustado,chica le besó en la fente y se rió

-ohhh,perdon capitan ¿te e asustado?

El zorro la miró y soltó una leve risilla,luego rodeó a chica con sus brazos y entonces el zorro pudo olvidar todos sus problemas y besó a chica

-no pasa nada gallinita,la verdad,solo...estoy teniendo un mal día...y ya está

Dijo foxy,chica le miró y comprendió que algo le preocupaba

-valla...si tienes un problema puedes contarmelo,ya lo saves

Foxy estuvo indeciso,pero el sabía que no podía decirle nada a nadie,asin que mintió

-olle,es solo que...me duele un poco la cabeza

Chica sabía que foxy le estava mintiendo pero decidió no seguir con la conversación

-esta bien capitán,pero si ocurre algo...recuerda que puedes confiar en mi

Dijo chica sonrriente agarrando la mano de foxy,entonces ella cambió de tema

-olle capitán,freddy bonnie y golden encontraron antes una puerta misteriosa y la abrieron,pero aun no an entrado por que estavan hechos polvo,tu estas casi curado...asin que...¿te apetece una aventura?

-hum...¿tu y yo solos?

Dijo foxy intrigado

-si capitán

-No se...no quisiera que pasara nada malo

Dijo foxy,que estava asustado de perder el control

-¿a que te refieres?

-Ultimamente e tenido unas pesadillas muy desagradables

Dijo el zorro ,al oir esto chica se preocupo

-Hum,si tienes un problema ya sabes que...

Foxy supo que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a sus amigos de momento

-ya...tranquila.

Dijo foxy,chica abrazó a su capitan y dijo

-¿bueno...va...vamos a ver que hay allí o que?

-si gallinita,vamos...

Dijo foxy que comenzó a caminar...al sentido contrario

-foxy...por el otro lado campeon

Dijo chica riendo

-ah...bueno,ya lo sabía si...era solo que...bah dejalo...

Y entonces comezó a caminar,de nuevo en un sentido equibocado,chica solo lo miraba con una sonrrisa,el zorro estava muy confundido y ella soltó una risilla y ademas con la cojera de foxy la escena parecía la de la tipica pelicula de comedia

-lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad?

Dijo el zorro parandose

-un poquito si...

Dijo ella

-ahhhhh,bueno ¿por donde es?

Dijo foxy cansado de la bromita,chica se acercó a el y se puso a su lado,foxy la rodeó con su brazo y comenzaron a caminar cual parejita enamorada,dieron un paseo y estuvieron charlando hasta llegar hasta la puerta misteriosa,chica se separó de foxy y la abrió,el pasillo era muy oscuro,pero se notaba que era muy largo

-valla,a cada paso que damos esta pizzería se hace aun mas grande

Dijo chica

-si,bueno...quedate junto a mi y no te separes

Dijo foxy entrando

-entendido capitan,lo primero será encontrar una manera de encender la luz de este sitio

Entonces los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos por el misterioso lugar

**Bueno,hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,espero mucho que os haya gustado,decidme lo que os a parecido y dejad vuestro review**

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


	18. Ilusiones y locura

**Hola chicos y chicas,aqui os traigo un nuevo capitulo {con algo de retraso} de esta historia,en este capitulo aparecerá por unos breves momentos un nuevo personaje y pasaran cosas inesperadas {aunque seguro que alguno de vosotros si se lo esperaba} y ahora os dejo con el nuevo capitulo chao.**

Foxy y chica llebaban un rato buscando la forma de encender la luz de el lugar,aunque no encontraban nada.

-malditasea,este sitio no tiene fin,deberíamos volver

Dijo foxy

-avancemos un poco mas y si no encotramos nada nos volvemos

Dijo chica,que no tenía la intencion de darse por vencida

-bueno,esta bien gallinita,sigamos...

Había pasado ya un buen rato y justo cuando se hiban a volver,chica comenzó a tocar toda la pared cuando logró dar con un interruptor con el que encendió la luz,pero se llevaron un gran chasco al ver que la sala estava casi vacia,solo había unas cajas bacías,foxy soltó un suspiro y dijo

-este estupido viaje para nada

-Bueno,podemos seguir un poco mas adelante.

Dijo chica que se negaba a darse por vencida y continuó abanzando,foxy soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a seguirla pero para cuando se quería dar cuenta,ella ya no estava

-Oh genial,ya la e perdido ¿Donde se a podído meter?

Dijo foxy,que comenzó a buscar a chica por todo el lugar,entonces comenzó a escuchar unas risas metalicas que cada vez eran más fuertes y fuertes,foxy empezó a mirar por todo el lugar para saber de donde provenian

-¿Quien eres?

Dijo foxy notando como las risas eran estruendosas y entonces una figura extraña apareció delante de él,foxy la miró horrorizado

-¿Que eres?

Volvió a preguntar foxy que estava mucho más asustado,la figura se le acercó,era un animatronico,un horroroso monstruo,parecido a una mezcla de animatronicos,foxy dió un par de pasos hacia atras,él sabía que con sus heridas no podría enfrentarse a el monstruo,pero tambien sabía que con su cojera no podría correr,pero entonces el animatronico le sacó de sus pensamientos

-Foxy,contestame a una pregunta...

El zorro lo miró sorprendido,¿como podía saber esa cosa su nombre?,pero eso no le importaba mucho y decidió hablarle

-¿Que...que pregunta?

Dijo el zorro con tartamudeo,el animatronico le miró y sonrrió

-Dime una cosa foxy...

El robot hizo una pausa de dos segundos y se acercó a foxy

-¿Cual es...tu mayor pesadilla?

-¡¿Qué?¡

Entonces sintió una fatiga inmensa y comenzó a marearse,foxy cayó al suelo y pudo ver como el monstruo abrió sus inmensas fauces llenas de afiladisimos dientes y se acercaba a su cabeza para,posiblemente,morderle pero entonces chica apareció y el animatronico desapareció

-¡Foxy¡¿Que haces en el suelo?

Dijo chica agarrando a foxy del brazo y ayudandole a levantarse,foxy estaba hiperbentilando

-Wow,tranquilizate capitan,respira...¿Que te a pasado?

Foxy se tranquilizó y dijo

-Acaso...no...as visto a...esa cosa

-¿Que cosa?

Dijo chica

-¿De verdad no lo as visto?

Dijo foxy,que seguía en shock,pero entonces escucharon una voz conocida

-¡chicos¡¿estais hay?

-Bonnie

-Bonnie

Entonces ambos pararon y se voltearon para ver a bonnie que estava entrando y dijo

-¡hey chicos¡os e estado buscando por todo el lugar,este sitio es gigantesco la verdad

-si amigo tienes razon

Dijo foxy mareado y confundido

-olle¿vosotros que estabais haciendo aquí solos?

-pues...estavamos explorando este sitio

Dijo chica

-ya veo...

Dijo el conejo

-bueno ¿y freddy y golden,donde estan?

Dijo foxy para cambiar de conversación

-se quedaron allí atras,estavan dormidos y no quise despertarles

-vale...bueno chicos aqui no hay nada,¿por que no volvemos?

Dijo chica

-esta bien,vamonos

Dijo foxy saliendo de la sala,el zorro solo quería salir de ese lugar y olvidar lo que le había pasado,bonnie y chica le siguieron,cuando llegaron freddy y golden ya estavan despiertos

-hola chicos¿donde estavais?

Dijo freddy

-pues nada,por hay...dando una vuelta

Dijo chica,que se sentó en una silla

-bueno,¿ya habeis estado en la sala?

Dijo golden

-puessss,hemos estado buscando unas horas,pero no hay gran cosa la verdad

Continuó bonnie,foxy estava en silencio,con la mirada perdida,como si estuviera en otro mundo,freddy notó eso y dijo

-olle amigo ¿Que te ocurre?

Foxy no contestó,golden se acerco y le movió un poco el hombro

-foxy ...

Dijo el oso,pero entonces foxy le miró a los ojos y golden notó algo que estava mal en el y en ese momento supo lo que le pasaba y dijo

-oh...no...

Entonces foxy se lanzo sobre Golden dispuesto a matarlo,pero el oso se teletransportó junto a sus amigos

-¿Que le ocurre?

Dijo bonnie sorprendido

-no se como explicarlo...pero tenemos un problema gordo

Contestó golden,chica salió corriendo para acercarse a foxy pero entonces golden la agarró de un brazo

-¡dejame¡

Dijo ella intentando soltarse

-¡No¡ es peligroso

Foxy se levantó y se lanzó contra sus amigos,atacó a freddy e intentó morderle,el oso al ver que estava atrapado dijo

-lo siento mucho amigo

Y le golpeó en la herida de su pecho,entonces el zorro se alejó de el y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor

-¡Foxy¡

Dijo chica,que se soltó de un tirón y se acercó a foxy que estava en el suelo,se puso junto a el

-foxy,¿estas bien?

El zorro no contestó,pero entonces miró a chica con una sorrisa y pegó un salto contra ella y le dió un fuerte mordisco en el brazo y esta le empujo hacia atras asustada,golden y freddy la ayudaron,el zorro se recompuso y atacó a el animatronico mas cercano,bonnie,le atacó y araño su espalda con el garfio

-¡arghhhh¡

Gritó el conejo,intentó desacerse de el,entonces golden le separó de foxy y junto a freddy lograron inmovilizar a el zorro,bonnie y chica buscaron unas cuerdas y entre los cuatro ataron a foxy a una silla,este comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse,pero le resultó inutil

-¡JODER¡QUE COÑO LE PASA¡

Dijo freddy jadeando

-son...son...ellos

Dijo Golden cansado,chica estava sentada en el suelo llorando,sin poder mirar a foxy y bonnie dolorido por su herida en la espalda y freddy dijo

-¿Quien demonios son ellos...

-No se como explicarlo,pero son una especie de entidad...que...corrompen a quienes tienen una parte oscura en su alma...

-¿ tu como sabes eso?

Dijo bonnie

-me lo contó...Puppet...

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,espero que os haya gustado,nos vemos otro día,dejad vuestro review **

**MisterFantasma corto y cambio**


End file.
